In a power plant using seawater as cooling water, returning warm water from the power plant to the sea produces jellyfishes and they block water intake. In such cases smooth water intake cannot be attained. In order to solve this problem various systems were proposed in the past as indicated below. However these systems were not good enough to solve the problem. Recently the appearance of very big ECHIZEN jellyfishes (scientific name is Stomolopus-Nomurai) which have more than two meters diameter umbrella and more than 150 Kg weight have become not only a nuisance for fishermen but also a problem for power plant and other plants.
Various systems now employed are as follows.
The Power plant lowers the temperature of returning seawater and prevents the growth of jellyfishes (Japanese Patent Publication Heisei 08-338204).
A System, which has a reverse jet stream toward the sea that moves out jellyfishes caught by the screen and which is installed at the intake for the seawater and that prevents the inflow of jellyfishes (Japanese Patent Publication Heisei 10-245834).
A Jellyfish ground system, which grinds jellyfishes in the seawater and the solid portion of this ground material is flocculated and settled by chemicals, and the separated waste water is returned to public water line (Japanese Patent Publication 2004-255313).
A Jellyfish inflow preventing system, which has a curtain wall the curtain wall and the wall side flow produced by the curtain wall collects jellyfishes in the so-called jellyfish remaining area (Japanese Patent Publication 2004-278144).
A Jellyfish inflow preventing system, which has a moving curtain that secures enough open space for water the intake (Japanese Patent Publication 2004-225482).
A Seawater intake system, which detects jellyfish, other living things and waste, and then transfers these things to the big capacity removing vessel both continuously and automatically (Japanese Patent Publication 2004-232379).
After analyzing the above examples the following conclusions are obtained.
In order to remove the disturbing floating materials efficiently, the following actions have to be simultaneous
(1) Catching the floating materials instantly.
(2) Releasing the caught floating materials efficiently and transferring them to the water discharge line smoothly.
In the prior art only (1) is emphasized and (2) is not considered sufficiently, therefore untreated floating materials accumulates in the system and the whole system may be stopped when the volume of the floating materials becomes larger than a certain limit. Consequently the preferred system has to satisfy (1) and (2) simultaneously.
The previous technologies were reviewed regarding a main rotating removal screen which collects floating materials by endless rotation and the floating materials so caught being conveyed to a position higher than water surface. No prior art technology was found in this category.